My Version of OVA 3: Cosplay Freak
by TangeeOrange
Summary: Kisa's second OVA adventure! A funny little story based on OVA 3 of Fairy Tail. Recommend you watch it before you read this fanfiction. A little Laxus action and some panty peeking! A cheeky little story this time. RomeoXOC a little bit.


Here comes another OVA except this one is OVA 3! This one was much harder to write and again, if you haven't seen this OVA it'll clear things up in this fanfic. I'm thinking of putting all these OVA's in a story itself but I'll keep them separate I think. Still based on Kisa and Romeo and stuff, check the definition of cosplay if you don't know the definition. Another innocent little story based on RomeoXOC. Enjoy!

"Help me clean out the storage Kisa!" Erza called.

"Coming!" I called back. I brushed off a few crumbs from the cream puff I had just finished off my jeans and headed over to the storage room.

"Help me put these on the shelf" she said handing me a box full of books.

I nodded then headed for the shelves.

"Geez! Why do I even have to do all of this?!" Lucy cried.

"It'll be dangerous if you keep moving around" Happy commented looking up at Lucy wriggling on the ladder.

"Not only that, your panties are completely visible" Natsu said staring.

"Stop staring!" Lucy scolded pulling her skirt closer in.

"Anyways we don't have a choice, it's because we destroyed that many buildings in town. We should be grateful that we're only being made to clean the storage" Erza said.

"You did" I said.

"You guys are the only ones who destroyed those buildings!" Lucy protested.

"Hey you!" Lucy said pointing at Natsu, "How long do you plan on staring at my panties!"'

"Something is missing" Natsu said thinking.

I climbed up a ladder and arranged a few books onto an empty shelf.

"There's a lot of work to be done, please take it seriously" Erza said taking a stack of books to a shelf.

"Natsu, could it be your muffler?" Happy asked flying by.

"Yes, that's it!" Natsu said pointing at Happy, "Maybe I left it somewhere upstairs? It's because I've been spacing out all morning"

Lucy looked down curiously at Natsu.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to ask, how did you get that scar?" Lucy asked.

"Come to think of it, I don't know either" Gray remarked.

"Me neither" Erza said.

"Natsu…Could it be something which you can't talk about?" Happy asked.

Suddenly, Natsu looked scared and hid into a corner shivering.

"Are you okay?" I asked climbing down the ladder.

"I don't wanna remember it" Natsu stuttered.

"Natsu is sinking!" Happy cried.

"He's a demon! I've never met such a terrifying guy before!" Natsu yelled with a shiver.

"What?!" Erza exclaimed.

"A guy who can even makes Natsu tremble!" Gray yelled.

"He really must be a demon!" I cried.

"Isn't that…" Lucy began arching her back to see.

She began to topple over after arching too much.

"Lucy, watch out!" Happy yelled.

She began to fall, books falling as well around her and she screamed as the ground neared.

Everybody including me reached to cushion her fall but we ended clashing our heads with Lucy bouncing off to the side. A certain book opened, and with a bright flash of magenta light, we went back in time.

"The guild went back to how it used to be!" Natsu yelled.

"What's happening?" Gray asked.

"Is it because of this book?" Erza said looking at the book in her hands.

"Someone's coming out, hide!" Lucy yelled. We hid behind a few boxes. Slowly the figures became visible in the sun; it was the young version of Natsu, Gray, and Erza!

"Huh!" we exclaimed.

"I'm going to go in, I'll meet back with you here" I said.

They nodded and I headed for the guild.

"Wait, Kisa!" Gray whisper-yelled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Come back" he beckoned.

I headed back slowly as to not attract attention.

"We found out we've been transported to the past, we need to find a way back" Gray explained.

"Time paradoxes?" Happy asked.

"I read about them in a book. The world could be affected. There's a risk of doing something here that could change the future. The 'rewrite' theory" Lucy said.

"If we do something now in the past, the future, even history may change. Listen up, Natsu, gray…" Erza said.

They were gone from the boxes.

"They're gone already, and Happy!" Lucy cried.

"Grrrr….they're all….I never thought they'd do something THAT stupid!" Erza yelled.

"Lucy, go find them all! I'm going to decode the book here" Erza yelled.

"You too Kisa!" Erza yelled.

"Yes…I'm going now!" Lucy said with a frightened look on her face.

"Yes ma'am" I said saluting.

We headed out but Erza kept us back.

"No, wait" she said calling us back.

She changed Lucy into a bunny suit and I into a leopard suit with leopard prints and cat ears along with a tail and high heels.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Now, no one will know who you are!" she said.

"This'll only make me stand out more!" Lucy yelled.

"True" I said.

"You're a cat?" I asked.

"That's right. Meow" she said.

"Furthermore in this past world, I'm not yet a member of Fairy Tail" Lucy said.

"However, you'll meet those people again sometime. It's dangerous for people in this world to come in contact with us." she said.

"Aren't there any more proper clothes?" Lucy asked.

"A regular shirt?" I added.

"This costume is really embarrassing…" Lucy commented.

"Because of the time travel, my transport magic could only get these two costumes" Erza said.

I headed off for a park that I knew that Gray and Natsu fought a lot in. I headed in that direction, earning weird glances from the people that passed by.

"Look Mommy, it's a leopard girl!" a little kid cried.

"Don't stare" the mom ushered then steered her child away.

I'm going to kill Erza when I get back (more like she's going to kill me for trying to kill her). I searched everywhere, the water park, the playground, even the bathroom (I peeked only a little!).

Then I saw Romeo, he was sitting on a bench eating some ice-cream with Macao.

"He looks so cute!" I said aloud. I started to walk over to them when Erza's words echoed in my head.

"Do not make contact with anyone in this past world" she had said.

I stopped and continued on my way, my tail swaying back and forth as I walked. I walked into a pub Natsu went to often and checked around.

"Leopard-chan!" a scraggly looking man called.

He put his hands on my hips and caressed my thighs.

"Leave your hands, off here" a voice said behind me. I turned to see it was Laxus!

"Get out of here, you'll only run into more trouble" he said readjusting his headphones.

"T-Thank you" I said thanked before racing out.

The forest, Natsu could be training in the forest? I raced for the forest, tripping over a root and falling face first onto the cold moist dirt.

"Ow" I moaned.

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" an oddly familiar voice asked. I turned up to see Romeo staring down at me.

"I-I'm fine" I said.

"Didn't I see you earlier in the park?" he said.

"O-Oh yeah I was, was…um…I was taking a stroll" I said.

"In this outfit?" he asked.

"Er…yeah" I said with a fake smile.

"Are you trying to get somewhere?" he asked.

"I've been trying to find…" I said then I remembered what Erza had said.

"Nothing, I've got to go now!" I said and sped away.

"Weird girl…" I heard him say before I ran off.

"_Great, now he thinks I'm some cosplay freak" _I thought to myself.

I headed to the riverside where Natsu was, we all reached for him where the countdown began. We soon got back to our world.

"So the scar was from when Gray beat you?" I asked.

"You don't have to say that!" he cried.

"Hey Kisa!" Romeo called. I stiffened then turned around.

"Come over here, I have a story I've been meaning to tell you" he said.

I nodded and started over to him.

"So I once met this girl, she was wearing this leopard suit and she looked kind of like you" he said. I took a sharp inhale of air.

"Then I saw her in the forest and she was running then she tripped on a root then ran away suddenly" he said.

"O-Oh really, how funny!" I said with a nervous giggle.

"Yeah, probably some cosplay freak" Romeo said.

I burst into tears and ran away to which he stared at me, confused as to what he had said that made me cry.


End file.
